


Can I unbutton your shirt?

by trash_master



Category: Padre Karte, Sinbunim-ui Carte, The Priest's Chart
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Padre Karte - Freeform, Priest, Sinbunim-ui Carte - Freeform, The Priest's Chart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_master/pseuds/trash_master
Summary: Edward visits Cliff to examine his well-being. After that, both rest and fall asleep. Cliff has a disturbing dream and is consoled by Edward.





	Can I unbutton your shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, no smut

Cliff appeared in front of Edward. Cliff's slender figure, his gentle aura and especially his turquoise eyes mesmerised him. The impulse to touch Cliff and hold him took Edward by surprise, thus his hands took hold of Cliff's waist without Edward recognizing it. A yearning expression crawled into his eyes as he stood in front of Cliff.  
"Cliff.."  
"Yes Edward?", asked Cliff.  
"Ah, sorry I spaced out", replied Edward embarrassed.  
"No trouble at all" chuckled Cliff and continued "Do you want to come in?  
Edward emerged from his thoughts and realized that he stood in front of Cliffs house. He went inside to the living room and sat next to Cliff on the beige couch.  
"Sherry and Conny went with Sial to collect medicinal herbs, where just Sial knows the location"  
"Ah, that's really good to stock up from time to time", annotated Edward and send Conny a silent blessing that she managed to have Cliff and Edward the house for themselves.

Edward blushed instantly after he became aware of the implications of his thoughts. But he wanted Cliff and was determined to not be defeated by his tentativeness. On the contrary he was cautious to not strain the other man with his desires. His prime reason to visit Cliff was to examine his body and try to lift his burden bearing the everlasting pain alone.  
"Cliff, how do you feel? How many times did you got overwhelmed by the pain?"  
"My body is fine", answered Cliff and continued more quietly: " I fainted four times since your last visit"  
Alarmed Edward bubbled out: "You fainted four times within two days? Should I visit you more often?"  
"It's alright Edward, besides you also have your work as a priest", countered Cliff.  
"Don't worry about me. It's alright, really. Moreover, for you I always have time", uttered Edward.  
"Well... If it's like this, I will be looking forward to your visits", spoke Cliff with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Alright, can I examine your body and look for traces of injuries or scars?", questioned Edward and reached for Cliffs hand.  
"Yes, therefore lets go to my bedroom", answered Cliff and his cheeks tinted in a fair pink shade. He interwinted his hand with Edward's. They moved to the other room, while holding each others hand.

Edward tried to focus on the curative side of his task rather than in indulging in Cliff's body. His upper body was without a trace of any scars. Cliff undressed his pants and underpants while Edward felt a captivating anticipation seeing Cliff fully naked in front of him.  
Edward took a deep breath and focussed on his task. Once more he observed every inch of Cliff's body and he didn't find a single trace of a prior injury.  
"I am done with the examination and there is not a single trace of neither a scar nor another sign of injury on your body", said Edward.  
"As I suspected" replied Cliff and put on his pants. During the process buttoning up his shirt Edward stopped him: "Can you stay like this?", he asked.  
Cliff enjoyed the affection of the younger and nodded. He and Edward leaned simultaneously forward to kiss eachother. Cliffs lips were so very soft and Edward couldn't get enough of them. He pulled Cliff closer and hold him tightly.  
"I am so happy right now, Cliff!", said Edward joyfully.  
"So am I Edward", responded Cliff with a warm and a loving expression in his eyes. He felt for this young man not long ago, but he already couldn't imagine not to love and care for him.  
But what if it would have been better for Edward to never get to know him? A shadow flitted ower Cliffs face and his expression changed slightly. What if he would hurt Edward in the end? Although just for now he wanted to enjoy this very moment with Edward.  
Back in the here and now his younger lover navigated both of them to the bed so they could be more comfortable. 

Cliff placed his hand on Edwards chest and asked with a hint of desire: "Can I unbutton your shirt?"  
"Yeah, sure", chuckled Edward, while he caressed the other man's lower back. Cliff clung his body to Edward and both felt the instant sensation of their skin against each other.  
They kissed more passionate than before and only stopped to catch their breath. Cliff rested his head on Edwards chest and listened to his heartbeat, while their bodies melted into each other.  
"Let's stay like this a little longer", proposed Edward.  
"I'd love to", replied Cliff.  
The warmth of their bodies and the contentment of the bed lulled both asleep.

Cliff looked around him and saw Edward, but he was shocked, as he realized that his lover was covered in blood.  
"Cliff...", he stumbled weakly, while sinking to his knees.  
"Edward!", shouted Cliff.  
"Well, that's the price for not fulfilling your duties as a hero", taunted a cold voice upon him.  
"I wont let you harm him", counters Cliff resolutely.  
"You are not in the position to get this cocky with me, Cliff. Have you forgotten? You belong to me and only me. I wont give you away, nor will I let you do something, that simply doesn't match my interests"  
Meanwhile Cliff tried to get to Edward, but he was hold down by many hands, so he couldn't make a step forward.  
"Edward!", shouted Cliff.  
"Edward, bear out a little longer!"  
"Cliff...", murmured Edward tiredly.  
Surprisingly after this moment Cliff could make a few steps forward and reach out to Edward. He also sunk to his knees and pressed Edwards head against his chest.  
"I will try my best to protect you, Edward! I ..."  
"Well, we will see", interposed the cold voice with a disdainful laughter.

Suddenly Cliff startled from his dream.  
"Are you alright?" asked the younger of them with a worried look on his face. This Edward wasn't covered in blood and looked upon him with a vital, but worried expression.  
"Edward...", started the older and caressed his lovers check, "...are you alright?" He couldn't think about something other than Edwards well-being.  
"Huh, sure I am! Right now I am more worried about you" answered Edward.  
"I am fine. This time was less painful then the previous ones"  
Even if the content of the dream frightened Cliff more and was more disturbing than those of his previous dreams, the accompanying pain was less intense.  
After a long pause the younger replied:" I see, so your dreams are less painful, when I am with you?"  
"Probably", responded the older.  
"Then I will stay as many night over as possible"  
"You don't have to do that Edward, I don't want to become a burden to you"  
"You are wrong here. This is something I want to do and spending the nights with you would be something I would look forward to while doing my daily duties"  
"I am so glad and so blessed with you", said the other man and hugged his younger lover.  
"Me too", replied the younger cheerfully.


End file.
